Story 11: GW & Rurouni Kenshin: Gundamslayer
by Turles
Summary: The Kamiya-Kasshin dojo is under attack by a group of ninja’s whose motives are anything but clear. Their attacks lead to a mystery that spans two worlds and brings two very different cultures together for the future of Japan.
1. Bumps in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Rurouni Kenshin, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Gundam Wing and Rurouni Kenshin**

**The Gundamslayer **

**Chapter 1: Bumps in the Night**

*****

            The day had started out rather uneventfully.  Life was so peacefully but blissfully normal around the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.  Miss Kaoru was teaching her lessons to students around Tokyo while Yahiko was practicing the very same lessons that Miss Kaoru had taught to him.  Sano was somewhere in town, possibly racking up more money on his tab at the restaurant or doing some gambling in the back alleys.  As for Kenshin, he was simply doing the chores that needed to be done around the Dojo.  It all seemed so unreal especially after coming back from Kyoto and facing that horrible burnt crisp of a man, Shishio.  Kenshin wanted to be left alone and in peace.  That is how he wanted to live after the blood baths of the revolution that ushered in the Meiji Era.  He wanted to leave behind the name Himura the Battousai (The Manslayer), and simply be...just be Kenshin. He smiled at the thought of just being Kenshin as he did the wash in the small bucket of water that he had.  

"I'm back!" Kaoru's voice called out from the front gate of the dojo.

Kenshin looked to it and smiled, "Welcome back, Kaoru.  How did the lesson go?"

"It went just as usual."  She reported

"That's good, that it is."  Kenshin said as he went back to washing the clothes in that bin of water.  

"Where's Sano?"  

"I think he's out in town somewhere."

"Probably gambling, that chicken-head."  Kaoru stewed thinking about how Sano always blows whatever money he ever gets his hands upon on such silly games where the odds of winning are ridiculously small.  Still, he would always go there despite what the others will tell him.  Kenshin even remembered one time when Sano brought him along.  Sano was desperately trying to win while his friend Kenshin simply sat back drinking hot tea.  It was such a funny sight to see, Sano sweating over wining or loosing, Kenshin sipping away and occasionally blurting out numbers for Sano to use.  Of course Sano never won any amount of his money back, but even the smallest annoyances were such great comforts after all that they had been through.  Kenshin couldn't help but still smile away looking at Kaoru in her steaming mad state.  After all, many men would say to a woman that they look cute when their angry.  In Miss Kaoru's case that wasn't far from the truth and Kenshin knew that.    

"Hey Kenshin, I'm back."  Sano called out.  Sanosuke Sagara, a former member of the Sekihoutai a resistance group against the royalists during the revolution.  Above his brow was the trademark of the Sekihoutai; a red headband, but because of the hairstyle that Sano had some have come to call him "chicken head".  Sano did have his own flaws such as the fact that he was a bit of a drinker as well as a gambler and Sano was certainly no stranger to trouble.  In some would say that he almost invites it, but other times he exhibits great kindness, despite the fact that he goes around with a chip on both shoulders.  

He walked through the gates of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo failing to notice that Miss Kaoru was there.  In the same way that some people call Sano chicken-head, he also liked to call miss Kaoru, "little missy".  Then again, from Sano's standpoint, everyone seemed little next to his five foot nine tall height.   

"Is the little missy back yet?"  He asked.  

"Yes, she is."  Miss Kaoru said looking very steamed at the former member of the Sekihoutai.  "You were out gambling again, weren't you?"

"Yup."  Sano responded idly scratching his head, "Didn't win one thing."

"You really have got to stop going there, that you must."  Kenshin advised

"Sure, sure."  Sano said as he went over to sit upon the porch of the dojo.  There are some people who have their own kinds of bad habits.  Some smoke cigarettes and as crude as it sounds, some pick at their ears.  In Sano's case, he loved to chew on fish bones, much like how some men would chew on chaw (chewing tobacco).  He placed the head of the fish into his mouth allowing the fish's ribcage and tail to dangle out of his mouth like a cigarette.  He lied back against the great posts of the dojo, lounging in the sun and chewing away on the fish.  

Miss Kaoru felt a little steamed by him, because everyone else at the dojo was helping out in anyway that they can.  That is except for Sano who basically did as little as possible.  She felt like slamming Sano on the head with one of her wooden swords, but there was something that distracted her.  It was Kenshin, when he was speaking to Sano with concern she saw something in his eyes.  A look that she had seen only one other time; it was when the Meiji government had come to him and asked him to go to Kyoto to face the Manslayer's Successor, Makoto Shishio.  Back then he had a look in his eyes as if it was going to be his last day alive and she saw the same thing when he went back to wash the clothes in that wooden pail.  

 She allowed Sano's little characters flaws to slip away as she came to Kenshin's side.  Yet, it was true that she loved him.  She knew it in that moment all that time ago, that moment when Kenshin had left to face Shishio in Kyoto.  She loved him more than anything else and she didn't want to see anything else happen to him.

"Kenshin?"  She asked

Kenshin continued to work but he looked to her, "Yes, Kaoru?"

"You seem a little worried, is anything wrong?"

Kenshin only smiled a smile that he would soon see on another man's face in another time, "Nothing's wrong.  That it isn't."  

"I know something's wrong Kenshin."  Miss Kaoru quickly said as Kenshin finished off his statement, "You look like this when there's something terrible on your mind."

Kenshin stopped his work and switched from his crouching position to sitting upon the dusty ground of the Dojo.   He looked to his love, Kaoru, he knew full well that he couldn't hid anything from her for long.

"I think something is going to happen soon."  Kenshin started "Last night, I saw a star fall from the sky.  I know this to be an omen and an ominous one that it is.  I've also been having dreams of something that will happen to us all as well as another event that will involve us as well as others who are much like us."  

"What do you mean, Kenshin?"

The look in his eyes became even more serious, "I don't know, all I know is that it will happen soon."

Kaoru placed her arms around Kenshin, "When it does, let's face it the same way we came back to Tokyo from Kyoto...together."  

"I know we will, Miss Kaoru."  Kenshin whispered, "That I do."

* * *

Later that night, Kenshin and his friends enjoyed a wonderful meal that was made by Kenshin and paid for by the labor of Miss Kaoru by her teaching.  It was one of those dinners that many of them wished that they could have each night.  Still, the money is always short since Kaoru doesn't exactly have that many students.  So, they had to enjoy every bit of it while it lasted.  

"Very nice, Kenshin."  Sano said as he took out another set of fish bones to chew on.

"Thank you, Sano."  Kenshin accepted the complement, 

"Just be thankful that I'm not charging you for it."  Kaoru pointed out since it was her money that paid for the ingredients.  

"She's right you know."  Yahiko pointed out

Sano stewed over this, because he knew that she was right that he still had a small meal and bar tab at a small restaurant in town to pay.  So she was right that he should be grateful that he's not being charged for it.  

Kenshin on the other hand, couldn't help but change his glance and stare outside into the dark night.  He did it much like how an astronomer would spend hours just looking up at the stars in the night sky.  Until he got up and went outside to sit upon the porch and look up at the stars.  Following suit was his love Miss Kaoru who had left Sano and Yahiko to deal with each other in their own way to join Kenshin.  She sat down next to him but inched her way so that she would be up against him.    

"It's such a wonderful night, Kenshin."  Kaoru broke the ice with the samurai.  

"Yes, it is."  Kenshin responded as he looked down at Miss Kaoru  

There are moments in life in which sometimes things are done without even thinking.  They are simply done upon the impulse, an act of the heart, if you will.  After all, Kaoru was Kenshin's wife.  It was rather funny how the whole proposal went, Kenshin had given Kaoru a ring never knowing that giving a woman a ring means that he wants to marry her.  The ones who actually broke the news were Yahiko and Sano, but still Kenshin's heart told him to go with it.  It was a state of mind in which you think to yourself, "hell with the consequences" and just enjoy what's happening.  

That is exactly what happened between Miss Kaoru Kamiya and Kenshin Himura.  The two of them were locked eye to eye with each other and they moved ever so much more closely to each other.  

Behind them, the door to where they were once eating was now only opened by a small crack.  With Sano and Yahiko peeking through it.  The two of them were squabbling to get a good view but trying as hard as they could not to disturb Kenshin or Kaoru and thus spoiling the moment.  

"Come on, Sano."  Yahiko pleaded but trying to keep his voice down, "I wanna see!"

"You're too young to understand this sort of thing."  Sano said like a true grown-up in Yahiko's eyes saying those familiar words, "Because I said so".  

"And you're supposed to be more mature than me, Chicken-head?"  Yahiko asked

"Who you callin' Chicken-head, pip-squeak?"  Sano said as he tried to push Yahiko out of the way while still trying to be very careful not to ruin the moment for Miss Kaoru and Kenshin.  

While the squabbling was going on, moments within moments, each were stretched out like Salt Water taffy.  Neither one of them could deny this any longer.  Both of them knew it in their hearts but they couldn't bring themselves to admit it.  That was until that holy moment, the kind of moment that are seen in movies.  Those poignant moments that becomes etched in our hearts and minds as if they happened to us.  Kenshin and Kaoru closed eyes and guided by their own senses they moved closer, inch by careful inch.  Until at long last their lips touched one another's.  It was something that they both wanted to treasure for as long as they could.  It was like the first sip of water after crossing a desert, cool, refreshing, and desperately needed.  Soon, the two of them wrapped their arms around one another in such a loving embrace, never wanting to let the other one go no matter what it meant.  (Was it really their first kiss?  They didn't remember, nor did either of them care to remember.  They only wanted that moment, the present moment to last for as along as it could.)

SNAP!

A twig had cracked somewhere in the darkness around the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  It echoed all the way around like a great stadium.  Kenshin and Kaoru broke their kiss and looked around to see who was there.  The samurai quickly went for the hilt of his reverse blade sword and took his stance.  He was up and ready to pounce at anything that came out of that darkness.  Behind him, Sano and Yahiko came out taking their stances to face whatever was out there.  

"Come out!"  Sano dared whoever was in the darkness, but nothing came.  There was absolute silence, aside from the rustle of the leaves and the blowing of the wind.  

As it seemed that nothing was about to happen, several figures crept out of the shadows.  All of them dressed in black...like ninjas.  As they came within visible distance of the light it could be seen that they were ninjas.  All of them armed to the teeth with swords, stars, daggers, and all kinds of assassination weapons.  It seemed that they were in a standoff.  The ninja's looking out from the darkness and Kenshin with his friends waiting for them to make the first move.  Both didn't make a single move for what must have been nearly 10 minutes.  Then...one moved.  One of the ninja's dashed and jumped for Kenshin.  

            "HIten Mitsirugi style!"  Kenshin made his signature move, "Ryu Son Sen!"  He drew out the reverse blade sword and struck the ninja multiple times.  That is what the attack was; it was translated as _Dragon Nest Flash,_ which the user would slash at his opponent multiple times.  Doing this to the ninja sent him plummeting to the ground like an acorn from a tree.  

Instantly, the others started their attack.  As they came within attacking distance, Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko already started their attack upon them.  Soon, Kenshin joined in but in the back of his mind something didn't seem right.  If these men were really ninjas then they should have attacked later on in the night.  In complete secrecy for that matter, their tactics wouldn't have gone along these lines of actually facing their target.  Then there was the question of why were so many sent?  Even though Kenshin had taken them all down very easily, there was still something that felt very, very wrong about all this.  he should know that more than anyone, since he's been in situations like this more than once.  

As soon as they were all down for the count, Kenshin came to Kaoru's side.  

"Kaoru" He said, "Go to the police and tell them what's happened here."  

"Right."  Kaoru acknowledged as she left the dojo.  

As she left Sano came up to the samurai and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Kenshin?"

"Why do you ask?"  Kenshin wondered of the Sekihoutai

"You seemed distracted while you were fighting.  Trust me after seeing you in action I can tell when you're not doing your absolute best."

Kenshin finally confessed his thoughts, "Something doesn't seem right about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"If these men were really true ninja's, then we'd be dead in our own beds."

Sano seemed a little confused but then looked down at the knocked out ninja's and gave it some thought.  During the whole time that they were fighting none of them had drawn their weapons.  Not one sword, star, dagger, or whatever weapons that they had.  

            "You're right..."  Sano slowly agreed looking down at them all.  

"If these guys weren't real ninjas," Yahiko joined in, "then why did they attack us?"

"I don't know."  Kenshin answered looking down at them with great concentration.  "I just don't know."  

* * *

Within a matter of one hour, Kaoru had brought back the police and then they took all of the ninja away into custody.   

"Why would there be so many?"  Kenshin still pondered upon this problem.  "If whoever sent these men wanted us dead we would be already."

"Then that would make this a distraction."  Sano concluded with pride as if he had solved the puzzle already, "Or perhaps a test of your skills to find some kind of weakness in it."  

"If it was a test," Kenshin stated, "Then one of them would have gotten away to report this to their superiors."

"Then that would definitely make this a distraction."  Sano said 

Kenshin postulated, "If it was a distraction, what was it a distraction for?"

Sano paused as if he was already stumped, "I don't know."  He said, "But there is something very interesting that I heard a rumor about."

"What's that?"  Kenshin asked

"About a week ago, a group of ninja's had hijacked train shipment of gold from Kyoto to here.  This gold was part of the national reserve for the Meiji government.  Some claimed that the ninja's had a symbol on their uniforms.  Just like the ones on the ninja's uniform."

"Even if these are the same ninja's" Miss Kaoru joined in, "what would they want here at this dojo?"

"That part I still don't know."  

It puzzled Kenshin, because for the first time it didn't seem like any group was after him.  In the past with all the adventures and run-ins that he's had usually he's come across people who want to kill him.  Either that or fight him to match their skills up against him.  In a way, he was like one of those great gunslingers of the West.  The ones that were so good in their skill that nearly anyone who could shoot a gun would ride into town to go in a draw against them.  Much of that was similar to Kenshin's case; anyone who could pick up a sword would come to Tokyo to see if they could match the great Battousai the Manslayer.  None of them ever quite understood what it meant to be a swordsman.  As Kaoru had pointed out once to a very rebellious student that when learning to use the sword one learns a great deal about themselves as a person, and it is then that the person has to make a choice; the choice of whether to use the sword to kill or to protect.  Kenshin once used his sword to kill, but in realizing his sins he would always protect those who need it.  

Still, there were questions in the air.  Why these ninjas attacked the dojo?  Were they after Kenshin to challenge or perhaps kill him?  Does the stolen shipment of gold that Saito mentioned has anything to do with them?  If it does…then that left the greatest question of this puzzle…why?    

All such good questions and Kenshin couldn't sleep with such questions in his mind.  At least he couldn't for very long, but with Miss Kaoru at his side…the night seemed to go a little faster and feel a great deal sweeter.   

To be continued…


	2. The Hole in the Wall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Rurouni Kenshin, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Gundam Wing and Rurouni Kenshin**

**The Gundamslayer **

**Chapter 2: The Hole in the Wall**

*****

 It was only the night before when those ninja's had descended upon the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.  The real mystery about it still stuck with most of the residents there, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Miss Kaoru.  None of them could quite figure out why all of this was happening.  To add onto that, Saito didn't have the slightest clue about it either.  It truly was confounding to all of them.  Even Kenshin whose mind was wandering about this situation as he did the chores around the dojo, he had that look in his eye, that serious look like there was even more going on in that mind of his then what was happening at the dojo.  Kenshin would never know that across time and space there would be another man who would turn out to be very much like him.  

As he finished up the wash in the small wooden bucket he took it to another part of the dojo to dry it all out.  Along his way he passed by Sano who was sitting on the steps of he main hall just relaxing away and chewing on his fish bones.  

            "Kenshin" He called

"Yes?"  Kenshin answered

"Do you think those guys who attacked us are after you?"

"It would stand to reason, that it would."  Kenshin began, "So many people have come after me wanting to fight me and take my life as if it was some kind of prize.  I'm starting to think if I'm a burden to Miss Kaoru because of the dangers that I'm imposing here."

"I wouldn't talk like that Kenshin.  After all, the little missy needs you as do a few other people."

Kenshin smiled and continued about his work.  It seemed a little bit out of character for Sanosuke Sagara to be speaking out of such concern and compassion.  Then again that was Sano for you, he was very kind, but he also seemed to walk around with chips on both of his shoulders; an attitude that said that he was angry with the rest of the world.  On the other hand who could blame the poor man?  That his father figure and captain of the Sekihoutai, Captain Sagara was killed and branded as a traitor by the very government that he served.  He had a right to be angry about it, but he wasn't about to be like those cruel men that Kenshin faced; the ones that were going to try and mercilessly slaughter innocent people.  No, that would make him even worse than the men that killed Captain Sagara.  

Kenshin walked off to take care of his chores while Sano laid back lounging on the steps of the dojo, chewing on his fish bones, and basking in the afternoon sun.  The rest of the day continued onward like it had so many times before until later at night.  Inside Kenshin and Kaoru's bedroom, they shared the same bed or mat (whichever you'd like to call it).  Love between them was always so sweet and full.  All those months of them being together and the absolute denial on Kaoru's side of her love for Kenshin, it built up to the love that they shared in each others arms.  

            That night the two of them couldn't sleep, both of their minds were occupied with the situation that has fallen upon them at the Kamiya-Kasshin Dojo.  They had only managed to distract each other from these worries through the act of love with each other.  The two of them throwing the covers of their bed aside and rolling upon their mat across the floor.  Sometimes Kaoru on the top and other times it would be Kenshin, but sometimes it would be on their sides.  The two of them could only see each other with the fullness and the white glow of the moon pouring into the room illuminating each others bodies.         

They were never rowdy in their act of love.  Only a soft moan here and there from time to time.  Until that climax when miss Kaoru had let out a sharp gasp and fell onto Kenshin.  Thus the two of them held each other feeling the sweat that they both had accumulated.  Kenshin couldn't help but still admire Miss Kaoru in her truest of forms.  He long black hair flowing over her shoulders, back and sides, each strand splayed out and shinning with the moon like her sweat covered skin.    

They had to make sure that they didn't make too much noise.  After all, if they did scream a lot then Sano and Yahiko might wake up and want to know what's up.  Well, at least Yahiko would want to know.  Sano would just want a small peak into what was going on behind those closed doors.

With Miss Kaoru lying against Kenshin with her head upon his chest, the samurai stroked her long black hair, but kept staring out the windows above him.  Looking out to the moon and remembering to that shooting star that he saw, that feeling that sometime big was going to happen still lingered like a burnt smell in a kitchen, but he also felt that it wasn't this ninja attack.  Some might call it intuition or perhaps paranoia.  

Without Kaoru's soft moaning and sweet voice whispering into Kenshin's ear, he could only hear the Cicada's chirping in the night.  

CRACK!

A twig snapped, Kenshin's attention snapped and he was drawn to what was going on outside.  Feeling the pressure, warmth, and breathing of Miss Kaoru, Kenshin tried very cautiously to move her off of him so that he could see what was going on outside.  He moved to the window and looked down upon the grounds outside the house of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  There, with his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night and with the soft white glow of the moon, Kenshin saw them.  He saw several figures moving into the dojo.  They came over the walls like grasshoppers leaping from one leaf of grass to the next.  At first Kenshin was about to dodge for his sword and get his clothes on to go outside to do battle with them, but he stopped when he looked at their movement.  None of them were coming close to the houses of the dojo.  They were all concentrating their movements upon a singular tree in the corner of the dojo.  They all moved towards it like ants coming back to their hill.  Yet, there were a few standing guard.  

Kenshin also noticed that they were carrying crates, two ninja's per crate as they came over the walls and down to that tree.  He watched in amazement that they marched in a single file line towards the tree.  Yet, there were no ninja's coming out.  It was as if there was…a hole…a hole in the wall that they were going through.  

It made no sense to Kenshin, despite his intelligence, sharpness, and cleverness.  None of this made sense to him.  It was a visual contradiction, an absolute impossibility.  He went back through the room and quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed to go outside.  As he got his clothes on, he kept making sure that he wasn't going to wake up Kaoru.  After all why should such an evening filled with such joy in the arms of the man she loved be spoiled by this?  Getting his sandals on, Kenshin grabbed his sword and headed downstairs to face the ninjas.    

Kenshin came quietly down the stairs and came to the sliding door.  His ears became super sensitive as he listened to the events that were going on outside.  He could hear the soft footsteps of the ninjas marching across the dry top soil and the occasional landing of one of the pairs carrying those crates.  With all the footsteps he heard and the landings, he heard no talking, no dialogue, not even a whisper in the dark.  He reached out and slid the door open, but he didn't fling it open exposing himself to the enemies outside.  By opening it up by a crack his eye could peer out into the grounds of the dojo.  

The same visual paradox was going on, three ninja's guarding the tree in the corner with a line of ninja's, two to each crate, all of them heading toward the tree.  As Kenshin squinted it looked like they were going _into_ the tree.  With all those crates he thought back to that rumor that Sano told him.

_About a week ago, a group of ninja's had hijacked train shipment of gold from __Kyoto__ to here.  This gold was part of the national reserve for the Meiji government._

"Why is it here?"  Kenshin asked himself

From behind him, Kenshin heard a great yawn, "Hey, Kenshin, what'd you doing out of bed?"

Kenshin's heart seized and he looked behind him to find the enormously tall Sanosuke Sagara.  He watched still seized in his heart as well as the muscles in his body with fear.  The fear that the ninja's outside might have heard him.  Kenshin wanted nothing more than to slap his hands around Sano's mouth and keep him quiet, but he was just too scared to think, like seeing a fist coming too fast for you to react to it.  

"Did you hear that?"  A voice from the outside asked

Kenshin's muscles tightened even further as he reached up to slap his hand on Sano's mouth.  Being that Sano was taller, Kenshin brought the tall Sekihoutai's head down to his level as his ears perked up to hear the coming footsteps of the ninja's.  

Kenshin didn't waist any time, he took his stance and placed his hand over the hilt of his sword with his fingers splayed like the legs of a spider.  With his eyes well adjusted to the darkness of the night, he could see the faint glow of the moonlight coming through the paper windows of the sliding doors.  Upon those doors he saw the shadows of the ninjas coming through.  As he saw the shadows coming within distance of the doors, he gripped the hilt of his sword while Sanosuke took his stance getting ready to use his techniques of Futae no Kiwami.  

The doors opened and there stood the ninjas.  There must have been at least three or four of them, all of them dressed in the same attire as any other ninja with their black suits that covered them from head to toe.  Their weapons of a straight edge sword, throwing stars, and all manners of weapons all about them and within a matter of seconds they descended upon both Kenshin and Sanosuke faster then snakes upon their prey.  Yet, they underestimated Kenshin and Sano with their techniques.  Two of them came from above, which were taken by Kenshin who used one of his own techniques.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style!"  He called out as he jumped up at the ninja's as he drew out his sword, "Ryu Shou Sen!"  

The blade of the Reverse Blade sword hand hit the chest of the ninja (even though usually the chin or the neck is targeted for this move) and that ninja fell to the ground faster than a heavy stone.  While Kenshin was still in the air and the other ninja in his sight he got ready for the next attack.  So too did the ninja who brought out his straight edge sword and was about to use it against Kenshin, but he was already too slow for Kenshin's speed.  Kenshin brought his sword down upon the collar bone of the ninja as he was descending.  Hearing a great crack as the sword made contact, Kenshin knew that he had broken the ninja's collar bone, and he too fell to the ground.  

Sanosuke on the other hand was using his Futae no Kiwami, a technique that he learned form a fallen priest named Anji.  He had learned this technique in only a matter of seven days, while under the pressure that Anji would kill him if he didn't learn it.  Thanks to training this technique, Sanosuke had learned to do more with it.  Still, there was the old fashioned way that he always liked to do it.  

Seeing the ninjas come after him, Sano made the charge against them bringing his fist way back.  Then forcing it forward against the first one that came closest to him, he could feel the power coming from his fist as he made the attack.  

"Futae no Kiwami!"  Sano called out as his fist landed in the ninja's chest thrusting the poor schmuck back against his cohort and out the door from which they forcefully entered.  Sanosuke looked back to Kenshin with a smile on his face knowing that his technique was getting better.  Kenshin himself was sheathing his sword as he heard more ninja's coming.  He dashed to the door to see how many were coming.  As quickly as a rabbit going down into his hole, Kenshin's eyes saw three ninja's coming.  He was about to draw his sword, but then from out of nowhere came a whistle.  With that singular sound, the ninja's stopped dead in their tracks like automatons.  All three looked back to the tree in the corner of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo and dashed away into the shadows.  Kenshin was quick to act as he dashed from the doorway to the shadows where the ninja's had vanished to.  It still made no sense at all to his mind, that so many ninja's could disappear into a wall.  It seemed like some kind of magic or trickery.  Then Kenshin came closer to the singular tree, at first he had his hand upon the hilt of his sword to do another attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, but his hand fell away and his pace slowed down to a crawl when he saw it.  He rubbed his eyes and looked again, it seemed so impossibly unlikely that Kenshin wanted to believe that it was all a bizarre dream.  He saw upon the surface of the concrete wall behind that tree…a hole…a hole in the wall.  

Kenshin walked closer to it and looked inside it.  He expected to see the streets outside of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  Yet, what he saw was very different than what he was hoping to see.  Inside that hole he saw the inside of some…great building.  Like the inside of some great temple.  Yet it wasn't a temple, for he saw shops built into the walls with signs above their doorways.  He saw that it was split into several levels like the inside of a beehive.  There were stairs that moved…stairs that moved, Kenshin had repeated to himself.  Each moving staircase was brining people to the next level and taking them to another.  It seemed so incredible that Kenshin's mind in its 19th century mindset wanted to think that this was some kind of devil's work, making him much like Sanosuke when it came to new technology (such as trains).

Kenshin pulled himself away from the hole in the wall and headed back into the house.  In heading back, he knew that there was something going on that required his intervention…his assistance.  It became clear in his mind what was going on, the omen that he saw in the sky and this event concerning the ninjas with the hole in the wall…it made perfect sense.  Yet, he needed help for it.  

Climbing the steps he met up with Sanosuke, "What is it, Kenshin?" He asked, "It looked like you were gonna run down those guys but then you stopped."

Kenshin looked up to the enormously tall Sano with a face of extreme concern, "Sano, wake up, Yahiko.  I'll get Miss Kaoru."

"What?"  Sano asked, "What's going on Kenshin."

"I'm going to need all the help I can for what is about to come."

Sano scratched his head, because usually when something big comes along, Kenshin marches on to meet it on his own never asking for help in it.  Somehow, in a very miniscule way, Sano understood.  After all, they had gone through a lot and the importance of friends as well as family (in the loosest sense) was needed for Kenshin.  Sano headed upstairs to Yahiko's room, while Kenshin headed back to his room where Kaoru was still sleeping.  

Kenshin softly opened the door and saw Kaoru lying upon the bed with the sheets pulled back.  He stepped closer to her, kneeling down and admiring every part of her.  The silkiness of her hair flowing over the gracefulness of her curves, her back, her hips, and legs.  Yet, he only gazed at that part of her for a second, his eyes kept looking back to her face.  Kaoru's peaceful face of hers as she lay there asleep, possibly dreaming of such peaceful futures, and thinking about that made Kenshin feel guilty.  Guilty that he knew that he had to wake her up and that he might get her involved in something that he should handle on his own, just like that time with Shishio and Kyoto.  He reached down to brush a few strands of her hair away from her face and saw that it looked like she was smiling.  Perhaps she was dreaming of those times of pure happiness, but Kenshin brought himself back to the reality that existed outside in the wall of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  

He reached down to Kaoru's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Kaoru" Kenshin called, "Kaoru."             

Kaoru slowly stirred, then stretched out across the mat, as she opened her eyes.  "Hmm…" she purred, "Kenshin, I was having a wonderful dream.  What are you doing up so late?"  

"Something happened."

Kaoru sat up immediately giving no thought to her natural state, "What happened?"

"The same group of ninjas attacked us.  But I found out why they've been coming to our dojo."

"Why?"  She asked

"Please."  Kenshin asked as he laid his hand upon her shoulder, "Get dressed and I'll show you.  I think fate has chosen us to fight once again."  

Kaoru did as Kenshin asked; she saw that same look in his eye.  That sad distant look that he had when he was leaving for Kyoto, she got up and dressed herself as Kenshin watched.  It seemed funny that in the past, such intimacy wouldn't have been allowed.  Mostly Kaoru would have probably bashed Kenshin over the head with one of her wooden swords.  Yet, as lovers as well as husband and wife, they were allowed to be this close.  As she got dressed she thought back to when Kenshin had said goodbye to her when he left for Kyoto to do battle with Shishio.  There was so much that was unresolved back then that was soon resolved when Kenshin came back to her.  In the situation that she was in, she felt that it was different.  She felt that she would be involved because Kenshin…had asked her.  

* * *

            Outside in the moonlight, Kenshin had assembled his friends, his family, and his comrades; Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke.  All four of them stood at the base of that singular tree in the corner of the dojo, looking at what Kenshin had discovered.  Each one of them had Kenshin's similar reaction of looking into a place that seemed so human and yet so alien as well.  Stairs that moved, shops built into walls, people wearing clothes that they had never seen except by westerners.  Sanosuke had that predictable reaction that he felt that it was some kind of Devil's work that was causing this.  

            "You saw the ninjas go through here?"  Kaoru asked

            "They came to the tree and vanished into the shadows."  Kenshin answered as he continued to gaze into the hole, "I'm sure that they have gone into that place taking whatever was in those crates."

            "What was in those crates?"  Kaoru asked

            "This."  Sano answered as he held out his hand and in the pale moonlight, everyone could see what Sanosuke Sagara had.  It was a large gold bar, shimmering in brilliance of its metallic properties.  

            "Is that what I think it is?"  Kenshin asked

            "It's just as I thought, Kenshin.  Those ninja's are the very same people who stole the gold from the Meji government.  No doubt they have something planned for it."

            "So what are we going to do?"  Yahiko asked

            "That's why I brought all of you here."  Kenshin answered, "We're going in."  

            "Are you stupid, Kenshin?"  Sano asked with great sarcasm, "This has to be the work of the devil.  Nothing like this can happen naturally!"    

            "Whatever it is, we have to follow them."  Kenshin proclaimed, "I can't explain it, but for some reason I feel drawn into this."

            "Well, looks like there's no changing your mind."  Kaoru said, "Let's go then."  

            "I'll be the first."  Kenshin said as he made a small jump into the hole as if he was jumping from one river stone to another.  

            Next was Miss Kaoru, who because of the constriction of her dress fell through the hole instead of just jumping into it like Kenshin.  Then there was Yahiko who dashed into the hole, but he grabbed Sanosuke and pulled him into the hole.  As all four of them had gone through the hole in the wall, it closed behind them like a door into another room leaving the Kamiya Kasshin dojo to be as quiet as a ghost town.  

* * *

            "Sir" A voice called out to Kenshin, "Sir."  

            Kenshin was in darkness, and yet only a few moments ago he was standing at the hole in the wall of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  He tried to remember what happened after he stepped through the hole.  It became clear like his vision as he thought about it.  He fell and landed upon a floor that was as cold as stone.  Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, looked and saw someone in a uniform standing over him.  As his eyes came into focus he saw that the uniform was much like a policeman.  The all blue shirt and pants, much like the policeman that patrolled the city of Tokyo.  Yet, there was something different; he wasn't wearing a cloak like those policemen and the weapon at his side.  It wasn't a sword, it was shaped much like those rifles that many soldiers used during the Meiji Era, but smaller…much smaller.  

            "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to get up.  We don't allow sleeping here."  

            Kenshin slowly got up and felt a slight soreness in his side.  That was when it became clear that he had fallen upon that side when he came through the hole.  The next thing that came to his mind was to check upon his loved ones.  He looked to his left and his right to where he found Miss Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all lying down on the floor.  Kenshin looked back up at the officer.  

"Don't worry" he said, "We'll be on our way.  That we will."  

The officer gave Kenshin a very cold glare as he went back onto his patrol duties.  Kenshin himself went to aid his friends in getting off of the floor.  

"Man, that was some fall."  Sanosuke said as he stood up, "Where are we?"

            Asking that question in, Kenshin looked around and saw that it was unlike any place that he had ever been in.  Yet, despite its unfamiliar surroundings, the activity itself was very familiar.  It was like those times of the carnivals when there would be shops of all kinds and people going from here to there buying whatever they wanted and having the greatest time of their lives.  That place was just like it, yet the design of it all was so vastly...alien.  

"Oh my god, Kenshin!  Look!"  Sanosuke said as he pointed up.  

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Miss Kaoru looked up to the ceiling where they saw glass.  Yet, what was beyond the glass was unlike anything that they had ever seen.  In the distance hey saw something like the moon hanging in the sky, yet it wasn't the moon at all.  It wasn't gray and white, it was blue, green, and white.  Kenshin had seen a globe of the Earth once and now he was seeing the Earth in its absolute reality from the distance.  That was when his 19th century mind had made the connection.  

"We're on the moon..."  Kenshin said

"How's that possible?"  Sanosuke asked, "The moon is too small to stand on."  

"It seems impossible..." Kenshin said "but I think that's where we are."  

As the Kenshin gumi pondered upon their current situation, another small mess was already starting to happen; for there were two young men passing by them who happened to notice their clothes.  The old style clothes from that time in Japan before the Westernization of it all.  Of course these young men were the wise asses of their generation.  The kind that have to make fun of the people who don't conform to t heir way of living and thinking, their eyes were set upon the Kenshin gumi and started to make a little trouble.  

"Hey, check out the guy in his pajamas!"  One of them called out as he pointed out at Sanosuke

Sano heard them loud and clear, and in his state of panic being in an unfamiliar place made him even more agitated.  

"You wanna start something smartass?"  He asked holding up his fist

"Oh look, he's gonna get all gay on us by using his scary karate..."  yes, one of those types who love to use the word gay to describe pretty much everything he didn't like, "I'm so scared."

"You asked for it pal!"  Sano said as he took his fist and drove down to the concrete ground, "Futae no Kiwami!"  As his fist made contact with the floor the force of his attack had sent a wave to those two boys.  Of course, Sano didn't want to hurt them...he just wanted to scare the living shit out of them.  And the wave from his Futae no Kiwami had passed by them sending out its pieces of debris as it pummeled through the concrete floor.  

"Holy shit..." one of the kids gasped let's get out of here.  

As the two boys scattered, Kenshin turned to Sanosuke, "What do you think you're doing, we don't want to get into trouble with the police around here."

"Hey you!"  A voice called out

Kenshin looked and saw that very same security guard that had woken him up when he came through that hole.  he saw in that man's eyes that he was not pleased...not at all.  He had agitated look that any officer has when they're about to take down a criminal.  The officer reached for his side arm and made his orders.

"Lay down your weapons on the ground and put your hands up."  

To be continued…


	3. Cities in the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Rurouni Kenshin, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Gundam Wing and Rurouni Kenshin**

**The Gundamslayer **

**Chapter 3: Cities in the Sky**

*****

 In another part of the Lunar Mall, the Preventer officers Duo Maxwell along with his wife Hilde Maxwell, Johan Rodriguez and his wife Haruka were enjoying a small day off from their duties at Preventer.   They had to admit to themselves that there was great relief ever since the extra personnel had been added to Preventer that meant a lot of the pressure was off of the Gundam pilots as far as man power.  

The four of them were in a store called Victoria Secret; a place that had its frilly pieces of lingerie, the pink surroundings, gold trimmings, and outrageous prices for undergarments.  On the other hand, Duo and Johan did get a chance to see their wives try on these pieces, so they really couldn't complain that much.              

Duo had already picked a favorite out of the ones that Hilde had selected.  It was a black lingerie set that included a corset, bra, panties, stockings, and a pair of fingerless elbow length gloves.  Johan had chosen something with a little more simple elegance for his wife.  It was a simple set of lacey white bra and panties.

Both Hilde and Haruka came out of the ganging rooms to show off what their husbands had chosen like models on a catwalk.  It truly was incredible how the two of them looked so well especially after both having given birth to children.  

It was also amazing that both Johan and Duo both loved their wives that much, especially after so much time.  Supposedly a marriage fizzles after a certain amount of time.  Yet, for them after so much time and having children they were still in love with one another.

Looking at his wife in that get-up, Johan wanted to just take her to the nearest hotel.  He didn't care about the shoplifting or anything like that.  He wanted his wife more than ever.  Perhaps it was just how wonderfully sexy she looked.  

The same could be said about Duo, though for him he imagined taking Hilde into one of the dressing rooms for that kind of romance.  But all of these mental fantasies were cut short by a disturbance that came from the mall.  

"FUTAE NO KIWAMI!"  

Duo and Johan stood straight up from their chairs and looked out the doorway of Victoria Secret hearing the following reactions to whatever the phase meant.  Next they heard some panicked cries and then they heard an obvious security guard call out, "Lie your weapons down!"  

Duo and Johan jumped at the chance while Haruka and Hilde went back inside the changing booths to get their regular clothes back on.  

After making a small trip to where the voices were coming from, Johan went for his beam saber while Duo went for the piece that he always carried.  One thing that they learned while they were in Preventer was that always be prepared for the unexpected.  Whatever situation was going on in the mall was definite evidence of that.  The two of them came to the outer edge of a small crowd that had gathered around the small incident that was going on.  

"Please, lay down your weapon and put your hands up!"

Johan was the first to make the initiative, "Preventer!"  He shouted out as he shoved through the crowd, "I'm an officer of Preventer!  Step aside please."

As soon as the crowd ha heard the mention of Preventer the crowd began to part around Johan like the Red Sea did to Moses.  Johan walked up and his eyes were greeted with a site that he would have never imagined.  He saw a group of four people, all of them dressed in attire that Johan only saw in one place.  Just a few feet away there was the mall security officer who was making the demand to them with his gun out.  

"What's all this about then?"  Johan asked

"Who are you?"  The mall security officer asked

"I am Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez of the Office of Preventer."

Among the Kenshin-gumi they looked at Johan as well as his friend that came up behind him.  Both of them seemed a little older than Kenshin but they seemed to command a certain type of authority.  Almost as if they were police officers themselves.    

"Sir," The mall officer said, "These people have been causing a disturbance."  

"We didn't mean to, that we didn't."  Kenshin said trying to play the peacemaker.  

"I'm sure we can settle this right away and no one will have to get hurt."  Johan stated as he took a good look at the people in the center of the crowd.  He already knew the type of clothes that they were wearing.  Yet, the last time that Johan had seen clothes like those was at a Kendo school.  The most obvious clue was the bamboo sword that the youngest of the group was carrying.  Yet, Johan's eyes were drawn to the man with the red hair and the cross-shaped scar on his cheek.  That was when Johan decided to use his authority for this situation.    

"Officer" Johan spoke to the security officer, "I'll take them into my custody."

"Sir, they obviously pose a threat.  Look."  He pointed down to the ground.

Johan looked and saw a streak of concrete that looked as if it was broken by a jack hammer.  He tried to think how these people could have done something like this to a concrete floor.  Still, it was something about those people that seemed familiar to Johan.  As if he had this experience before.  Thinking about it as a familiar experience he began to have a hunch…an intuition.  

"The tear has opened again."  Johan thought to himself

"I'll take that risk."  Johan had stated the security officer

The officer holstered his weapon, "Fine officer, but if they cause any other disturbances, then I am required to take them into custody."  

"Understood then" Johan said and then looked to the ones in the crowd, "Please, come with me."  

Among the Kenshin-gumi, there was a collective thought that this situation had taken a real dramatic turn.  On the other hand, it was rather lucky that this man named Johan had shown up when he did.  Otherwise they would have wound up in some kind of unknown jail for God knows how long.  With the security officer leaving and the crowd breaking up a little bit, Kenshin Himura took the first steps towards Johan and Duo.  

"Thank you, very much."  He said with his usual happy grin, "We didn't mean to cause any trouble; that we didn't."

Johan made the first obvious question, "You four aren't from around here are you?"

The Kenshin-gumi looked at each other all of them silently contemplating whether to tell the truth or whether to make up some kind of story in order to blend in.  Weighing the possibilities seemed to be somewhat of a no-win, since if they told the truth then the officers might just laugh and think that they were crazy.  On the other hand if they made up some kind of story then there would be a lot of room for several errors in the details of their façade.  

At last, Kenshin was the one to tell the truth, "We aren't."  He said, "We don't exactly know where this place is.  The last place we were in was Tokyo."

Johan narrowed his eyes, "What year was it?"

All of the Kenshin-gumi looked to each other again and spoke their truth.  

"It is the 11th year of the Meiji Era."  

"Hmm…"  Johan hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin, "I think you four should come with us.  There's something we need to discuss, but first…"  He was looking at them from head to toe, "I think we need to get you four a new set of clothes."

Sanosuke sneered, "What's wrong with the clothes that we have?"

"No offense."  Duo spoke up, "But the four of you really do stick out in a place like this."

"In that case" Kenshin smiled, "Perhaps its best to try to blend in as much as we can."  

"Follow us then."  Johan seemed a little lost for a moment as if he was trying to grasp a word for something that he couldn't describe without using lesser words.  "I'm sorry; I don't know your names."

"My name is Kenshin Himura."  The samurai introduced himself, "And this is my wife Kaoru Himura and her student of the Kamiya Kasshin style, Yahiko, and my friend, Sanosuke Sagara."  

"Nice to meet you all."  Johan said, "I've already introduced myself, but this is my co-worker, Duo Maxwell."

"Hey."  Duo smiled

"Um…" Kaoru stepped forward, "Could you tell us what this place is?  And what that is hovering in the sky."  She pointed upward to the glass ceiling to the planet that hung out in the darkness of space.  Both Duo and Johan looked up and immediately answered Kaoru's question.

"That's Earth out there."  Johan said, "This place your in is a shopping center on the moon."

"That's impossible."  Sano spoke out, "The moon is far too small to stand on."  

Duo shook his head with a smile on his face, "Man, these guys really are from the past."

"The past?" Yahiko added, "What do you mean?"

Johan scratched his head, "If I'm thinking right, the Meiji Era was somewhere in the last 19th century.  If that's the case, then that would be centuries ago."

"Centuries?"  Kenshin asked, "What year is it now?"

"The year is After Colony 215, so much has happened since your time."

"So, you're saying that they traveled through time?"  Duo asked Johan

"If I'm thinking right, they didn't travel through time, they traveled through the tear."  

Duo snapped his attention to Johan, "It's happened again."

"What's happened again?"  Kaoru asked sounding a little desperate

Johan paused for a moment, "Let's take a walk."  

* * *

            Johan, Duo, and the Kenshin-gumi all walked through the mall (for Duo and Johan they were walking back to Victoria Secret, to explain to their wives why they left so suddenly).  Along the way, Duo and Johan were explaining what exactly the tears were.  How they seem to appear in random places at random times.  On the other hand as Johan had put it, there does seem to be some method to the madness of the tears.  Almost as if some higher mind/power or whatever was controlling them for some grander purpose.  At least that was their side of the story.

            Kenshin and his friends told their side of the story about how Kaoru's dojo was being attacked by ninja's.  As well as how on the second time that they were doing it they seemed to be vanishing into the wall of the dojo.  That was when they discovered something in the wall that could only be described as a hole.  

            "And that's how we ended up here."  Kenshin finished as they came to the entrance of Victoria Secret.  

            Johan looked and saw only a few feet away from him near the panties table, his wife Haruka and Duo's wife Hilde.  Both of them seemed to have a very surly look about them as if both of them had forgotten their anniversary as well as their birthday in the same year.  

            "Where were you two?"  Hilde asked

            "It looks like we have some more visitors."  Johan explained

            Haruka was the quickest to ask, "You mean from another universe."

            "Exactly, and here they are."  Johan introduced, "We have Kenshin Himura, his wife Kaoru Himura, her student of the Kamiya Kasshin style Yahiko, and Kenshin's friend Sanosuke Sagara."  He introduced, "This is my wife, Haruka Tenou Rodriguez and Duo's wife, Hilde Maxwell."

            Kenshin came close to Haruka, "It's nice to meet you."  

            "Likewise" Haruka said with a smile knowing the importance of what was going on.  She looked at all four of them and was thinking the very same thing that Johan suggested.  She leaned over to her husband and whispered, "I think we should get them some new clothes."  

            "I agree."  Johan said, "Where do you suggest?"  

            "Hmm…" Haruka hummed in thought, "Ah, how about the Gap?"

            "Could work" Johan said

            The Kenshin Gumi couldn't help but stare at everything all around them in that mall.  At the different stores, the many levels that did seem to stretch up and down in for so much length.  As well as all the people, men, women, children.  All of them seemed really happy there, as if such things as war, death, and suffering had never touched them at all.  Even the superstitious Sanosuke couldn't ignore the grandeur of that place.  How it all looked so brand new, and he was also fascinated by the lights in that place how bright they were.  Yet it was so dark outside through that glass ceiling window.  He tried to imagine that they captured some kind of firefly into those lights and managed to make them brighter.  Or…it could be specters trapped inside them and that was when he tried to ignore it as much as he could.  For Kaoru, she did stop once to look inside one of the shops where they were selling dresses that she only saw once when she made a leisurely trip to Kyoto with the others on a train.  All of it looked so beautiful to her, especially the people who were trying them on.  In Yahiko's case following their new found friends in this place he found a small store that was selling candy out of barrels.  Just loads and loads of it like nothing he had ever seen before.  For a moment there he thought that he had found paradise, at least until Kenshin called to him.

            "Come along, Yahiko."  Kenshin called and Yahiko came running along to catch up with them.  

            "Here we are."  Johan said as he presented the store that he and his wife were talking about.  They looked up to the square sign that read, "Gap" and they entered.  Upon coming into the store they were met by a young girl who was so perky that she seemed like some kind of hyped up Barbie doll.

            "Good day to you."  She said, "Can I help you find anything?"

            "Yes."  Johan came forward, "My friends here need some clothes.  Something casual."  

            The sales girl looked at Kenshin and his friends, "No biggie" she said in that high pitched perky voice.  She reached out and pulled Kenshin by the wrist and lead him over to one of the walls that was stacked with jeans.  

            "Geez," Sano shook his head, "That girl is more forceful than little missy."

            "What'd you say!?"  Kaoru snapped back

            "Um…Johan…"  Kenshin called.

            Johan looked and saw that the sales girl was piling jeans into Kenshin's arms as if they were logs of wood.  So much that the pile was coming up to Kenshin's nose, while he himself had a very, very distressed look on his face, as if he was about to drown in those blue jeans that this girl was pilling onto him.  

            "Oh, I should have known better."  Johan uttered to himself but then turned to his wife, "Haruka, take care of Kaoru's clothes with Hilde, while Duo and I will take care of Kenshin, Sano's and Yahiko's."

            "Sure."  Haruka said as she and Hilde took Kaoru's hand and lead her to the women's section, while Duo, Johan, Yahiko, and Sanosuke went to help the drowning Kenshin.  By the time that they had arrived the jeans had already been piled up to the top of his head and the sales girl was still going on and on.

            "How about these," she said, "these are kind of medium blue, these are dark blue, and these are kind of light blue."  

            "I think we'll manage on our own, miss." Duo said trying not to sound too threatening.

            "Kay, if you need anything let me know."

            As she left, Yahiko had to ask, "What's her problem?"  

            "Probably a little too much coffee" Johan explained

            "Or not enough brains."  Duo added, "Let's get you three suited up."

            Needless to say that the first few tryouts weren't exactly that successful; for one, all three of them needed to be told about certain things like undergarments such as underwear and socks.  The same could be said in Miss Kaoru's case since all she had for a bra was simply some bandages that were binding her breasts.  For Haruka and Hilde it felt a little bit like training a child in such daily and trivial matters.  Still finding the right outfits for the Kenshin gumi was a small undertaking in itself.  It was something rather new for most of the Kenshin gumi to try on clothes that were brand new.              

            Finally, the right clothes were found for all the Kenshin-gumi, even Miss Kaoru who was wearing a set of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket over it.  Though she did have to give Yahiko and Sanosuke a small whack on the head since the clothes did reveal a little bit of what her figure was like, but she couldn't complain since she felt she could move a lot better in it.   

            Afterwards, the Kenshin-gumi as well as the Preventers decided to go to lunch.  After all, from what they had told, it was the middle of the night when they had left their home of 1878 Japan.  They went to a small Japanese restaurant; they felt that it would be the best place for discussion of what has happened to them.  The restaurant itself was much like what Kenshin and his friends had back home.  Except there were private rooms shut off by sliding doors with paper windows and the Kenshin-gumi were surprised when they saw the appetizers.  Tempura vegetables, fish, shrimp, as well as some rolls of sushi, this was food that would have cost so much money back home.  On the other hand, Sanosuke wasn't one to turn down a free meal.  So he dug right into it.  Yet, Kenshin and the others were a little distracted.  

            "You had mentioned something called a tear."  Kenshin asked

            Johan was the first to explain, "Yes, it is basically a rip in the very fabric of our realities.  Or rather a doorway between your universe and ours."

            "But why did it happen?"  Kaoru asked

            "That's something we're not sure of, but my wife has a theory."

            "I think that these tears are opening in different places for a reason, because the one end of this doorway has usually been here while the other end has opened up in several other times and places."

            "How many times has this happened to you?"  Sano asked shoving another piece of tempura in his mouth

            "Six times."  Duo answered

            "Seven, if we count you."  Hilde added

            "Seven times…"  Kaoru said to herself

            Kenshin thought it over and knew that he needed to tell them about why they came, but with all that they've done he knew that they could be trusted.  "There was something else that went through that hole before us."

            Johan dropped his chopsticks, "What?"

            "Before we went through that hole there was a group of ninjas carrying crates through it."

            "Do you know what was in those crates?"  Haruka asked

            "This."  Sano said as he pulled out a large slab of gold and set it gently on the table for all to see.  "Those ninja's had stolen gold like this from the Meiji government, but there's no telling what they'll do."  

            "Excuse me for a moment."  Johan said as he left the private dinning room    

            "Where's he going?"  Sano asked

            "Probably to make a report."  Duo shrugged

* * *

            Outside, Johan was doing as Duo had explained to the Kenshin-gumi, he made the call to the office of Preventer.  Specifically its main office based in the Sank Kingdom's capital, New Port City, as he entered his code through the touch tone numbers he quickly formulated a statement.  

            "Please make your report now."

            "This is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez.  Code name: Preventer Star Dragon.  It's happened again, some new visitors have stepped through the tear into our universe.  However, this is not the end of it.  It has come to our attention that another group came through the tear first.  We are not sure where they are or what their intentions are.  The facts that have been presented to us are these:  They are said to be ninjas and it is said that they had smuggled large quantities of gold into our universe.  I advice a Preventer wide alert, be on the lookout for anyone paying for large items in gold.  Notify me of this when it's been reported."  

To be continued…


	4. Back to Kyoto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Rurouni Kenshin, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Gundam Wing and Rurouni Kenshin**

**The Gundamslayer **

**Chapter 4: Back to ****Kyoto******

*****

            As Johan was making his report to the office of Preventer, the Kenshin-gumi were all telling stories to the Preventers of their adventures as well as the funny moments of their lives.  They even shared their own terrible and often troubled pasts.  Yahiko once being a pick pocket just to pay off a family debt, Sanosuke once being part of the Sekihoutai whose captain was killed and framed by the very people he served, Kaoru how she had to fend for herself as well as for her dojo, and then there was Kenshin.  His past was the most troubling, but to the ears of the Gundam pilots, it sounded so much like their own pasts.  The way that they had killed people during the Eve Wars and how Kenshin became a wanderer after swearing never to kill again, it seemed to both Kenshin and the Preventers that they were fighting for the same causes…never to kill again.  It was as if for that brief moment in time that they were family all sharing stories around some camp fire.

            "So there I was outside the bath house."  Kenshin said, "I was trying to counsel Kaoru through this tough time, and I tried to listen but there was no sound.  Fearing that she was going to kill herself I rushed in telling her that suicide isn't the answer.  Then to my surprise I found that she wasn't."  

            Kaoru nodded, "And that was when I shut him up in the storage house for peeking in on me.  Then again I think the score was evened when I saw him at a hot springs resort."

            Kenshin did blush in thinking about it.  How when he and his friends had stopped by this place where there happened to be a natural hot spring for them to use.  Of course it was split up into the men and women's bath, with only a row of bushes separating the two.  Kenshin remembered how he heard Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi's conversation.  Struck by it, Kenshin burst through the bushes to tell them how he thought about it, failing to realize that he was still naked from using the hot spring.  Of course, Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi did catch a good glimpse of him in that state.  So that did make Kaoru and Kenshin even in that area.  

            Johan opened the sliding door and sat back down with his wife, friends, and the Kenshin-gumi.

            "Did you file a report?" Duo asked as he chose some tempura

            "Yes, I did."  Johan answered picking up some miso soup, "I told our offices to be on the look out for anyone paying for large items with gold."  

            "Do you really think that they'll expose themselves like that?"  Sanosuke asked, "If these guys are really good ninjas then they won't be that stupid."

            Johan grinned, "The eyes of Preventer are everywhere…" he paused to take a sip of the soup, then continued, "it's funny that in the old days Preventer only consisted of a handful of people.  Now its become a network of people, myself and the other Gundam pilots are simply the enforcers, the only ones allowed to have mobile suits in this time of peace."

            "What's a Gundam?  And what's a mobile suit?"  Yahiko asked

            Johan scratched his head for a moment; he knew that since these people weren't from their own time, he had to find a way to explain it to them in a way that they could understand.  He kept wrapping his mind around the problem, sort of like trying to tell a child who still thinks concretely about abstract thoughts.  At last the simplest explanation seemed the most rudimentary but he figured that it would do.

            "Best way I can put it," He started, "Is that a mobile suit is a machine.  Sort of like…a suit of armor that a person wears.  Except its much bigger, more complex, and with weapons that can do more damage."

            "If it's bigger, how can anyone fit in it?"  Sanosuke asked, "I tell you Kenshin, this is starting to sound a lot like that stuff about the train."

            "The train?"  Duo asked

            Kaoru shrugged, "Sanosuke still believes in the superstition that a steam train is powered by a ghost."

            Immediately Duo started to laugh about this, but Sanosuke wasn't as amused, "You laugh now, but I tell you that there's no way that huge tea kettle can run on its own!"

             "Calm down, Sano."  Kenshin said and turned back to the Preventers, "Weren't you about to tell us what a Gundam is?"

            "Well," Johan said, "A Gundam is basically a machine, a very complex suit of armor made out of a very special metal."

            "Stronger than iron?"  Yahiko asked

            "Oh, very much so."  Johan answered

            RING! RING!

            Johan reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone.

            "What is that?"  Sanosuke asked

            "A communication device."  Johan said as he answered the phone, "This is officer Rodriguez."

            "Officer Rodriguez, you've asked to be informed of any activity regarding large purchases using gold as payment."

            "Have there been any?"  Johan asked

            "Yes, sir."  The Preventer reporter answered, "In the country of Japan, a group of individuals have purchased several old Virgo suits.  There has also been a report given that this person did not wish to give his name, only to buy the suits."  

            "Bring in that dealer in for questioning."

            "He's already been brought in, sir, which is the reason you and the other Preventer Gundams have been called.  We are holding him at the Preventer office in Kyoto, Japan."

            "Understood" Johan said as he hung up, "Everyone, it looks like we may have a lead."  

* * *

            The trip was made, the Preventers Duo Maxwell, Johan Rodriguez, Haruka Tenou, and Hilde Maxwell, along with the Kenshin-Gumi all made the trip down to earth.  Though for the Kenshin-gumi this was the first trip that they would ever have in space.  Come to think of it, it would be the first trip that they would have flying at all.  Needless to say some of them were amazed, stupefied, and just blown away at the accomplishments of that universe.  Though Sanosuke was just absolutely scared out of his mind, he had the same superstitious nonsensical ideas of what was powering and controlling the craft he was riding.  It became a little too much for him, so Johan and Haruka had a brilliant idea to calm him down.  Using a drug that's known to be a great relaxant, they crushed it and placed it into a glass of water and gave it to Sanosuke.  He took the drink but drank it with a very nervous hand, though eventually he began to relax a little bit on the trip down to Earth.  

            "Where exactly are we going?"  Kenshin had finally asked, when they left the restaurant they had no idea of where they were going, but then again the question did slip Kenshin's mind only for a moment. 

            "We were told that the dealer is being held at the Preventer office in Kyoto, Japan."

            "Kyoto?"  Kenshin asked with surprise  

            "Kenshin."  Kaoru said as she place her hand on Kenshin's who looked out the window into space with that look on his face.  That worried, deep thinking face, the one where she knew that Kenshin was troubled.  She knew this all too well through the things that she and her dear loved one had been through.  Kyoto was a place that held a lot of memories for Kenshin…painful ones.  It was the very place where he was the legendary swordsman, Battousai the Manslayer who ushered in the Meiji era with the blood of his enemies.  For Kaoru, she wished that it was somewhere else, somewhere far away from Kyoto where Kenshin wouldn't have to face such memories again.  In Kenshin's case, Kyoto reminds him of the one who was buried there.  At least that's what he told his master.  It seemed ironic in a way that Kyoto was a place where so much blood was spilled, but there was a time where Kenshin went back to stop another manslayer, Makoto Shishio.  Now, he was going back to stop another group…but from doing what is something that Kenshin was going to find out.  

            After landing at the Tokyo space port, they took a train from Tokyo to Kyoto.  To Kenshin's eyes, he couldn't help but look out the window and see how Tokyo had changed in the centuries between his world and the one that he was in.  He saw how incredible it all was, it seemed so incredible that he wondered if it was all real.  In his time, it would have taken hours to reach Kyoto, but thanks to the train and the advanced technology that these people had, they had arrived in Kyoto in only 15 minutes.

            "Absolutely amazing, that it is."  Kenshin admired, he even looked out the window at modern Kyoto and it looked so much different than the Kyoto that he remembered.  He tried to remind himself of what was explained that things in this universe weren't the same as his.  Thinking of that, Kenshin made the connection that perhaps in this universe there was no Battousai the Manslayer, but then he thought about the Meiji era and how it was long gone.  Then again there was another kind of era all across the world as Duo and Johan had told him, where there were no national borders, no weapons except in the hands of Preventer, and that the people do not live in fear anymore.  It was the very era that Kenshin was fighting for.  

            Kenshin reached into his kimono and pulled out a small gift that Johan had given him.  He looked at it remembering what Johan had told him about it.  It was simply a long round silver object, almost like that of a swords hilt, yet Johan told him it was a sword of a very different type.

            "It has been customary to give a gift when someone visits us."  Johan has said on the train to Kyoto, "I wish to give you this, one Preventer standard issue beam saber.  It is much like your sword but this one can definitely kill if used properly or at the most you can slice off their limbs.  This sword has a blade of light, a light so powerful that it can cut through anything, even metal and stone itself."  

            Kenshin reluctantly took the beam saber and asked, "Why would you want to give me such a dangerous weapon?"

            "Because I have a feeling that you will need it" Johan explained, "we intend to stop these men and if they are intent upon their purpose they will be willing to die for it.  Yet, this weapon is only a gift, you can choose to use it or choose not to use it."    

            The train stopped, they were in Kyoto, and they came to the Preventer office and through a two-way mirror, the Kenshin-gumi watched as Johan and Duo spoke to the dealer.  A man who looked tubby as well as pasty, as they spoke the Kenshin-gumi could also hear them.  

            "Do you know who these men were?"  Johan asked

            "No."  The dealer shook his head

            "You do know that it's illegal to own mobile suits, much less deal them."  Duo said, "That is a minimum sentence of 10 years."

            "You can't do that!"  The dealer said, "I want to speak to my lawyer."

            "You already admitted to selling those parts."  Johan said, "You gave up the right to remain silent so therefore that can be used against you in court.  So, if you tell us about these men who bought the parts we may be a little more lenient on you."  

            The dealer took a deep breath in frustration, "I didn't catch their names.  They wouldn't give any, all they wanted were the suits and as I've said before they paid in gold bars...a hell of a lot of them, if I might say, enough to retire on."  

            "How many suits did they buy?"  

            "12 of them, but they did ask for something very unusual."

            "What?" Duo asked

            "They said that they wanted to Mobile Doll program removed so that they could be controlled manually.  I didn't know why they would want that, why put yourself in danger when you can sit back comfortably and have the mobile doll fight for you?  But hey…the customer is always right."

            "Did they say anything unusual or cryptic?"

            "I over heard them say something about taking back the country."

            Behind the two way mirror Kenshin was already developing questions about this whole situation.  He didn't understand a word about this thing called a mobile doll, its program being removed.  All he knew was what was explained about these things, that they were weapons of a very dangerous sort.  Yet, they mentioned taking back the country.  Kenshin suddenly felt a small tinge of panic thinking that they were going to take back the country of Japan in this era.  It seemed perfect; no one has weapons so there'd be little to defend against them.  Yet, the whole idea of that broke down when he thought of these Preventers and how they mentioned that they were the only ones with these mobile suits.    

            "Thank you for your cooperation."  Johan said

            "I'm free to go now?"

            "Well, you're still going to be held accountable for selling mobile suit parts.  But because you've admitted it up front I think that you're sentence will be shortened, but that's up to the judge to decide not me."  

            Johan and Duo left the room and came into the backroom with the Kenshin-gumi.  

            "So, it looks like we got a ruthless group of people with very dangerous weapons."    

            "Do you think they'll try to take this country?"  Kenshin asked

            Johan shook his head, "I don't think so.  Because we can take care of those mobile suits easily, which is why none of this adds up…they came to this universe with gold and bought mobile suits.  But what do they intend to do with them?"

            "It is puzzling."  A voice said from behind Johan.  He turned to see his friends, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang.  

            "Heero."  Johan smiled, "I'd like to introduce all of you to our latest visitors."  

            Johan introduced the Kenshin-gumi to the other Preventers, after the introductions all of them tried to weight the whole situation.  They all went to one of the many meeting rooms of the Preventer office building.  Looking at what they had on their hands, all they knew was that there was a group of ninjas who came to this universe with gold and they bought mobile suits with them.  

            "Somehow it almost seems like they've been to this universe before."  Quatre stated

            "That does stand to reason, that it does."  Kenshin added, "Because they bought these mobile suits in a very short amount of time from when they went through that tear to our arrival."

            Trowa shook his head, "One thing we've seen with the behavior of the tears is that time seems to speed up and slow down.  For all we know they could have arrived several months ago when they came through and you had only arrived just now."

            "At the moment," Heero said laying the situation on the line, "It stands like this, we know that they have 12 Virgo model mobile dolls without their mobile doll programming.  We know that without the programming they'd just be mobile suits and that means that they'd operate them manually."

            "And we also know where they got the money for it."  Sanosuke imputed

            "Exactly."  Heero said, "But their purpose for them is anyone's guess.  However, if they've been here and know enough about mobile suits to operate them, much less where to buy them then that rules out one thing."

            "Which is what?"  Miss Kaoru asked

            "Somehow I don't think they intend to take on Preventer."  Heero answered

            "Why do you say that?"  Johan wondered

            "If they've been here as long as we think then they know the power that we wield and how much better we've gotten.  Even if they are heavily experienced martial artists we can still take them on with Gundams against Virgos."  

            "So, what are you saying?"

            "If they don't intend to take us on, then that leaves one place where they could intend to take over."

            Kenshin uttered the thing that Heero was thinking, "Our time."

            "What?"  Sano asked

            "With such weapons against the Meiji government, Japan stands little to no chance of stopping them."  

            "Right," Trowa agreed, "And without knowing where the tear is, we don't even know if they've gone back yet, or if they've even gone back at all."

            "It seems the only thing we can do is just sit and wait."  Duo stated, "Which is always the worst part."    

            Just then the door had burst open and one of the reporting officers came in, "Sirs, we've just received word, there are a bunch of mobile suits all matching the Virgo description heading toward something that our operatives have described as a tear."

            Johan immediately stood up, "Contact the Fortress and have it send down the Gundams."  

            The reporting officer saluted, "Yes sir."  

* * *

            The Fortress was the name given to an enormous orbiting satellite around the Earth.  Yet, it wasn't just any kind of satellite that could relay communications, peer out into space, or even look down upon the Earth itself.  This satellite was built by Preventer for only one purpose:  To house the Gundam mobile suits.  As Preventer had experienced in the past, they couldn't always haul around their mobile suits, keeping that in mind they built this satellite for just that reason.  The way it was designed was that it could launch the Gundams inside mobile pods that could withstand the friction of the Earth's atmosphere.  This way, the satellite could send any one or all of the Gundams to Earth (to a set of coordinates fed to it) within a matter of minutes.  Yet, thanks to the built in systems of the mobile pods, they wouldn't make craters like the mobile pods from the Shuffle Alliance's universe (G-Gundam), when they would land they would have a parachute system for landing on Earth.  There was also a system of "breaking thrusters" that would fire and would prevent the pod from crashing into ships or colonies thanks to their proximity sensors.  Then to counter the satellite from being stolen several systems have been build into it, first is on the satellite itself which if anyone who comes near it without the proper codes would be fired upon by the automatic weapons systems.  The next is the onboard computer systems, which have codes that are changed every 6 hours from several locations both on Earth and Space from the multiple Preventer locations.  This allows the security of the Gundam mobile suits from both being stolen and the convenience of not hauling them around.  Plus thanks to the automated repair systems onboard, the computers verify what is damaged and repair them justly.  This way the suits are nearly always ready.  

            As the Fortress sat in space orbiting earth housing the Preventer Gundams, it awaited its orders to deliver its package.  The satellite itself was almost designed much like a cannon with its round nozzle pointing downward to the Earth and a round cylinder above it that held the Gundams in different slots in a ring around the nozzle that pointed down to the Earth.  Of course the satellite had its enormous solar panels with thanks to their micro-compact technology could absorb more sunlight and starlight and convert it into electrical energy.

            Suddenly the codes were received, and like the chamber of a revolver the mobile pods were loaded and the satellite used its thrusters to move into position.  Then it fired the mobile pods down to the Earth.  It fired five pods, each one marked respectively, Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Nemesis, and Ryu.     

* * *

            With the Gundam mobile suits on the way to their proper coordinates, the Preventers and the Kenshin-gumi headed to the spot where the mobile suits were reported to be seen.  Yet, when they got there, they were too late.  For the mobile suits and whoever had them were already gone.  Yet, hope was still there, for in the sky, there was the tear.  It loomed there like a window without a wall.  Inside its blurred edges they saw a landscape with a great mountain in the background.  The Kenshin-gumi knew that they had gone back to the Meiji Era of Japan…the Japan that they knew.  

            "Where are these Gundams of yours?"  Sanosuke asked in sarcasm

            Duo was the one to answer without words.  He only looked up to the sky, raised his hand and pointed upward.  Sanosuke and the others looked up and then they saw them.  Seven objects, at first they were only dots, but then they became bigger and bigger with each passing second.    

            Since they were on the short of Japan they were beginning to wonder if this was going to be a water landing or a shore landing.  The pods came within visual distance and it became clear that all of them were going to land in the water.  As the Preventers and the Kenshin-gumi watched they saw their parachutes open and they glided down.  Yet, they still made a pretty lard wave, but that didn't matter.  It was time to act and act fast.  The Preventers raised their voices and called to them:

            "GO GUNDAMS!"

            Instantly each pod opened revealing the treasures inside:  The Gundam Mobile suits, and for the first time the Kenshin-gumi saw what they were talking about this whole time.  They were like suits of armor to their eyes, yet they were enormous as they landed upon the shore.  Even more then what they had originally imagined like how all things are when we imagine them to be larger or smaller then what they will actually be.  With their size towering over them, the Gundams seemed frightening to all members of the Kenshin-gumi.  Especially when their metallic heads looked down to the ground with those bright green eyes.  They seemed to have menacing souls of their own when they moved about in their human like manner.  Even to the superstitious Sanosuke who was absolutely petrified by what he was witnessing.  He imagined that they were possessed by demons wielding whatever kind of terrible weapons that these people had at their disposal.  

            They watched as the Gundams chests opened and ropes came down to the ground as if they were lowered by someone up there.  Each pilot took a respective rope and called to the Kenshin-Gumi.

            "Kenshin" Johan addressed, "You'll ride with Heero.  Sanosuke will ride with Trowa, Miss Kaoru will ride with Haruka, and Yahiko will ride with Quatre."

            "Oh, no!"  Sanosuke refused, "I'm not going anywhere near those things.  They're the devils work."

            "Oh, for God's sake."  Duo moaned

            Trowa had something in mind for Sanosuke, "Have you ever suffered any major head injury?"  He asked

            Sanosuke looked at him confused, "No, why?"  

            Trowa leaped up into the air with that same acrobatic grace that he's had his whole life and made a strong kick to Sanosuke's face knocking him to the ground and out cold.  After a few showoff flips, Trowa came down with the grace of a singular feather upon the ground.  With the shock of Sanosuke knocked out, the rest of the Kenshin gumi are awed by this.  Not very many people have been able to knock out Sanosuke like that.  They watched as Trowa threw the enormous Sano over his shoulder and took him up into the Gundam Heavyarms.  

            All of the Kenshin-gumi were silent.

            "Come on," Duo said trying to coax them into seeing their point of view, "We had to get him in somehow."   

            The rest of the Kenshin-gumi didn't resist, Yahiko went with Quatre, Kenshin with Heero, and Miss Kaoru with Haruka.  All of them were strapped in and ready to take on a new battle in a different time and a different land.  All of the Gundams stood before the tear and they stepped through into the era of 1878 Japan, the 11th Year of the Meiji era as the tear had closed behind him.  

To be continued…


	5. The Gundamslayer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Rurouni Kenshin, any movies, books, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Notice to Readers:** To understand certain parts of this story, you'll have to read the other stories before this one. It is recommended by not required. 

**Gundam Wing and Rurouni Kenshin**

**The Gundamslayer **

**Chapter 5: The Gundamslayer**

*****

            The cross-over had been done.  The Gundams had watched as the world around them had changed.  Much like how it did back then, during that time when the Preventer Gundams had met another team of Gundams, the Shuffle Alliance.  They saw for themselves back then how much different it was for them to go from one world to another.  It seemed so odd to all of them that all those times other people had come into their world, that time with the Shuffle Alliance was the first, and that time going into the world of 1878 Japan would be the second.  They remembered at least in some latent way how advanced everything looked in their own world.  Yet, when they stepped through the tear like going from one room to another they saw how vastly different the world was so many centuries ago.  The sky itself seemed so much more blue, and the forests that they saw in 180 degree directions were fuller, thicker and greener.  It was incredible but they had to face the reality that they were only there to stop the ninja's.  For a moment, there was no sign of them.  

            As each of them looked, the Kenshin-gumi were all safely tucked away in the Preventer Gundams core landers.  It was a small piece of technology that the Preventers had brought back from the Shuffle Alliance's universe.    Looking to the far left the Kenshin-gumi had reported where they were.  

            "Look."  Kenshin said leaning over the cockpit chair, "There."  He pointed to the far left.

            Heero looked and saw a city, a primitive city with stone roofs or roofs that seemed to be fashioned out of stones into decorative tiles.  He saw the sun rise over the ocean casting its brilliance across the water and onto those roofs.  

            "It's Tokyo."  Kenshin said, even though he was only gone for a few hours it felt as if he was gone for months.  Then again time was something that seemed far away to the wanderer ever since he took up his reverse blade katana and wandered all across Japan.  Time seemed to be as blurry as the bottom of a muddy lake, unclear of what day it was, only the sun, the temperature, and the color of the leaves to tell the time of day and the seasons.  

            "But where are the ninja's?"  Heero asked as he looked all around him in his 360 degree cockpit view.                

            It seemed to be an eternity when Heero asked that question, seconds being stretched like taffy into infinity amounts of time.  Then his reflexes kicked in as he saw movement in the trees, those newtype reflexes that Heero never lost no matter how much time had past.  He saw the Virgo's fly out of the trees like grasshoppers in a field.  He and the other Gundams were quick to act.  Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko watched with amazement as the Gundams moved with such speed, power, and accuracy.  These kinds of moves were ones that they had only seen in Kenshin whenever the occasion had arisen for it.  

            They watched as beams of light came across the screen and they sliced through the metal as if it was paper.  To Kaoru she was scared when she saw these people do such things.  She wanted to cry out to them to stop before they killed the ninja's, but she remembered.  She remembered that it was the policy of Preventer to never kill just like Kenshin's oath.  All of them saw that they weren't aiming to kill the ninja's inside those Virgo's as the Preventers called them.  It seemed as if they were only aiming to disable them by cutting off the arms and legs of these enormous "suits of armor".  It truly was a good thing that they were fighting in the forests away from Tokyo otherwise there would be catastrophic damages and the loss of life would be greater than the revolution that brought about the Meiji era.  

            As the torso's of the Virgo mobile suits fell to the ground, they Preventers watched as the cockpit doors opened and out came the ninja's who were running into the forests.  This was when they saw the opportunity to switch the gears of combat.  It was time to go hand to hand with these men.  Each Gundam knelt down to the forest below and opened the cockpit doors.  Each of the Gundam pilots and the Kenshin-gumi jumped down and into the forest below.  Kenshin went for the hilt of his reverse blade katana making sure that he was ready for whatever or wherever the ninja's were going to come from.  While the Preventers went for their specific weapons, some chose their side arms while others chose their beam weapons.      

            Most of them were out, except for Trowa Barton who was trying to wake up Sanosuke from the knocked out state that he put him in.  Trowa would have been lying if he said he didn't regret doing that to Sano, but then again what choice did he have?  He didn't exactly have a tranquilizer on him, nor did he have time to get one.  Plus with the state that Sano was in, it would have been nearly impossible to bring him back without some kind of force.  

            "Hey, wake up."  Trowa said as he continued to give Sano a good smack.  

            Finally Sano came around, "What?  Where am I?"

            "We're in your world."  Trowa asked

            "Ow!"  Sano moaned as he sat back up, "What'd you kick me for, you bastard?"

            "With the superstitious nonsense your head was filled with, I had no other choice."  Trowa answered coldly, "But now is not the time to argue.  We've taken the ninja's mobile suits out, but they're still moving."

            "Where exactly are we?"

            "From what Kenshin told us, we're in the forest outside Tokyo."  

            Sano cracked his knuckles, "Finally, some action."  

            Trowa then reached for his side arm as he and Sanosuke made their way down from the Heavyarms cockpit.  All of the forest went quiet of voices; the only sounds were the rustling of the leaves from the wind that blew from the west.  Each member moved slowly through the forest keeping their eyes peeled and their ears open for anything…any movement and any sound that wasn't the wind.  The Preventers knew how the match was stacked, there were 12 Virgo's each one having a pilot, so that meant that there were 12 ninjas.  Against the Preventers there were 7 and with the Kenshin gumi on their side that makes 11.  It almost seemed like an even break, but they had to remind themselves that these men were professionals in their craft of assassination.  That did explain why they were such lousy mobile suit pilots…not enough adequate training.  

            RUSH!

            There was a noise…Haruka turned sharply and looked keenly into the trees with Miss Kaoru at her side.  Haruka already had her beam saber out which hummed its pitch and glowed with its purple light, but she also had her hand on her sidearm.  She knew that if this was 1878 Japan, then guns like the one she had wouldn't exist and that she could take one of them down with the greatest of ease.  

Miss Kaoru on the other hand didn't want to remain defenseless so she grabbed a good solid branch that was as thick as those wooden swords that she used in her style.  She had her back against Haruka's as the two of them listened for movement in the trees.  

There was a rush in the air, as if something had been thrown.  Haruka turned to where the sound came from immediately and her fast eyes caught what it was…a throwing star.  Either it was going to make a small wound in her or its tips could be poisonous.  In her mind all of these thoughts ran at ungodly speeds and she wasn't going to take chances.  She brought the beam of her saber in its path and the star melted on contact.  

CRACK!

Haruka took out her gun and without even looking she fired a single shot in the direction of the sound.  Instantly as her eyes focused on where she made the shot, she found out that she had hit the target.  One of the ninja's had fallen down to the ground like a sandbag.  Haruka drew back her beam saber and brought that hand to hold her sidearm.  She carefully stepped close to the ninja to make sure he was incapacitated.  She saw that the ninja was down on his stomach; she reached out with her foot and shoved him over.  She saw that the bullet wound was fatal; she shot him right through the chest.  Yet, there was something very odd about it.  She looked at the wound and saw that there was no blood.  Keeping one hand on her gun she reached down to the ninja's neck and tried to feel for a pulse…there wasn't one.  She reached down and pulled off his mask and saw that he was a handsome young man, but she couldn't understand why there was no pulse.  She placed her hand over his mouth and felt no breath, as a matter of fact his skin already felt cold.  That was when she went back to the bullet wound and ripped at the clothes around it.  Looking closer at the wound she saw how there was no blood, yet there was something black.  She dipped her finger into the wound and pulled it out to find it covered with black ooze.  

"Oil."  She said to herself that was when she pulled at the wound with Miss Kaoru watching from behind, she felt sick watching Haruka tear at the bullet wound as if it was a piece of raw meat.  

The skin of the ninja pulled away as easily as cellophane and Haruka found nothing but metal underneath it.  

"A Cyborg."  Haruka concluded

"A what?"  Miss Kaoru asked

"A man made of metal, a golem, something that's made to look like a person but has no true soul."  

"You're people have this ability?"  
"Yes, but we've only seen this in one other person."

Haruka was speaking of one of the other Gundam pilots, Alexandria DeLarge, Preventer Codename: The Clockwork Pilot, and pilot of the Gundam Clockwork.  She started to wonder if there were other Oz programs that have been forgotten like so many others that the office of Preventer had to clean up in the past.  Such as Id the Lion an experiment to create the perfect soldier, just like Alexandria DeLarge except through cybernetic means, the Gundam Vindicator to try to copy the Gundam qualities, and Rico Yuy to copy the perfect soldier.  

"Damn it."  Haruka shook her head, "Damn Oz."  

* * *

              Across the forest the others had heard the gunshot and wondered who fired it and if one of the ninja's had been killed or if the one who fired the gun itself had been killed.  They knew that thinking about such things was unimportant since there was nothing that could be done about it.  All they could do was try to fend for themselves and hope for the best possible outcome.  

            The first group to encounter a ninja head on was Quatre and Yahiko who were walking through the woods looking all around making sure that they were on their guard.  Yahiko already had his wooden sword out, while Quatre had his yellow beam saber ready.  

            CRASH!

            From out of the tress came a ninja, he came down right between Yahiko and Quatre with his straight edge sword ready to slice through Yahiko's wooden sword.  Then to take Quatre's life as his own prize like a big game hunter.  Yet, he didn't count upon Quatre's reaction, despite the kind of person he was.  He was more of a kinder person, unlike Heero or Trowa who were very cold hearted during battle, Quatre was the kind of person who said sorry before the kill was made.  Heero once told Quatre that it was a rather half-hearted way of fighting, but that was Quatre, a leopard can never change its spots.  After the ninja came down from the trees, Quatre's reflexes brought his beam saber came across the ninja's neck severing it clean as if the cut was made by a brand new sword.  At first Quatre was mortified by what he had done, at least until the ninja's body fell forward and Quatre saw nothing but wires, sparks, and oil spurt from the wound.  

* * *

            A similar event happened between Trowa and Sanosuke, though things weren't exactly silent between the two of them.  Sano was on Trowa like a fruit fly on an apple never leaving him alone about that knockout kick that he made.  

            "Would you have preferred to stay in our world with no way back home?"  Trowa offered the alternative.

            "You still didn't have to knock me out."  Sano refuted, after all he was never one to loose gracefully to anyone.  This was especially true when he came up against Haijimae Sito, one of the few people who had been able to beat Sano, aside from Kenshin.  After this, Sano realized that Trowa Barton would be added to that list.  

            As with Quatre and Yahiko, the ninja came down from the trees, except it wasn't a Preventer that made the finishing blow, it was Sanosuke who made his signature move.

            "FUTAI NO KIWAMI!"  He said as he landed his fist against the ninja's chest sending him back against one of the trees.  With that Trowa and Sano had seen the truth of what this ninja was…a machine.  

* * *

            All of them had faced at least two ninja's.  Haruka and Kaoru did after they had dealt with the one that Haruka shot.  Sanosuke and Trowa faced another after Sano delivered his Futai no Kiwami.  So too did Quatre and Yahiko after Quatre's lightning reflexes had given a ninja the quick beheading.  Pretty soon, the numbers were adding up and up, until the last group had faced one ninja…Heero Yuy and Kenshin Himura.  

            "Here it comes."  Kenshin said to himself as his ears picked up the motion of the ninja drawing closer.  Heero could feel this too with those newtype senses.  

            Instantly the two of them attacked the ninja…Heero with his gun and Kenshin with his reverse blade sword.  Kenshin had his sights set as he brought the blade of his sword down upon the neck of the ninja.  Yet, he never counted upon what Heero was going to do, especially since Kenshin's only experience with a gun was more of a gatling gun and he was trying to dodge it.  In the blur of movement when Kenshin had brought down his sword, Heero had fired his sidearm.  

            The bullet flew past Kenshin's Kimono and ripped right through the ninja's uniform, then drilled its way through the skin, and machete its way into its body.  Heero and Kenshin examined the body and saw what the others had seen, while Heero concluded what the others had already done.  

            "Heero."  Johan called through the COM Link, which was a new piece of Preventer equipment that was built into a normal wrist watch.  

            "Yeah?"  Heero answered

            "It seems that these ninja's were cyborgs the whole time."  Quatre had reported

            "I know, that's what I've found out."  Heero then thought for only a moment but asked quickly, "How many are down?"

            "I've heard from the others and they have reported bringing down the ninja's as well.  The count seems to be ten so far."

            "Including mine, that makes 11, but there's something wrong with that."

            "What's that?"  Kenshin asked

            "There were 12 Virgo's and from what the dealer had reported the automatic programming had been removed from all of them.  Meaning that there should be 12 ninja's, so there must be one more out there somewhere."

            "I checked on that, Heero."  Johan came in on the conversation, "I checked one of the mobile dolls to make sure if the ninja hadn't hidden in one of them.  It looks like all of them did have their programs removed…except one.  If that's the case then we've taken down all the ninja's."  

            "I agree."  Quatre spoke out, "If the ninja's are no longer operating, then that means that our mission has been successful."

            "Yeah."  Heero said, but he still couldn't trust what was going on around him.  It seemed foul in the way that someone would smell burnt toast in a kitchen.  Heero had developed that kind of sense through the years.  Knowing when something isn't right about a certain mission, it was something that he learned from Johan, and even though Johan never said anything he too could feel that something wasn't right about it.  Similar to that twisting in the stomach when you're nervous and you know damn well that everything's going too smoothly for its own good.

            The feelings were put aside since they had bigger things to take care of.  

* * *

Preventer Report:

Officer: Quatre Raberba Winner 

Code-name: The Noble in the Desert         

Date: March 12, A.C. 216

Report:  It has happened again to the office of Preventer in which another tear has opened and another group of people have visited us.  This time they came from another time in Earth's chaotic history, the year of 1878 Japan, the 11th year of the Meiji Era as they have reported to us.  They have told us of a group of ninja's that have stolen gold from their government and under the investigation of Preventer we have found the reason for this.  The ninja's had planned to use the gold to buy mobile suits and use them to retake the country of Japan in the era of 1878 Japan.  

            Thanks to the help of these people from this era we were able to stop these ninja's.  Though it seems to apparent that the tears have been functioning a little with more blatant purpose than before.  What this all means in the end is something that we can only speculate upon.  

* * *

            Almost like clockwork, the tear had reappeared on the shores of Japan.  The tear was large enough for a Gundam to go through.  Along the beach where it showed its greatest contrast by leading back to space that was filled with colonies.  The first to go through the tear was Johan Rodriguez who placed a call to Preventer to take care of one last piece of business.

            "Ask that dealer where he kept the gold."  He said, "once you've gotten it bring it to the coordinates of my Gundam."

            Sure enough within an hour the gold had arrived in a large steel crate in which Johan's Gundam Ryu brought back into Kenshin's universe.  Thankfully all of the gold were still in their original packaging.  The Kenshin gumi had planned to make a report to the local police and telling them that they were at the beach for a walk when they found the wooden crates of gold.  Though there was the temptation to keep the gold for themselves, but Quatre being the good guy told them that the right thing to do would be to return it to the government.  Despite feelings of disappointment, they knew it was the right thing to do.  

            Plus, with the steel crate that the wooden crates of gold were brought, was also used to scrape up the damaged parts of the Virgo mobile suits.  After all, why should they leave them there in 1878 Japan just for some dumb schmuck to find it?  The only piece of the After Colony era technology was the one in Kenshin's kimono, the Preventer standard issue beam saber…which he never had to draw and hopefully will never have to draw.  

            On the beach of 1878 Japan, the Preventers had said their good-bye's to the Kenshin-gumi.  

            "Thank you for all your help."  Kenshin said

            "You're very welcome."  Johan said

            "I do hope that we will meet again in the future, that I do."

            "I think we will."  Johan said, yet he never told the truth that he didn't think that they would meet again…he had a very good feeling that they would.  He never confessed the truth about what he had fully seen in that gem he had a months ago.  He never quite had a full picture of the Dark Tower but he saw people at its base…dozens of them…he even saw mobile suits…Gundams…and there were more than what Preventer had.  Again, he never quite got a good look at them but he couldn't help but feel a small air of familiarity about all of it…but he wasn't saying a word about that to anyone. 

            With the final good-byes, the Preventer Gundams had headed back to their own universe, while the Kenshin-gumi had put their plan into action.  They headed back to Tokyo where they told the police of what they had found.  Within a matter of days the treasury of Meiji government were there and overzealous about the gold being found and as a reward the Kenshin-gumi were given one gold bar.  Yet, it seemed so much, one gold bar was enough to feed them all for the rest of their lives and they would only spend a fraction of it.  Still, why would they complain?  At least their money issues were settled.  

            Though back at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, Miss Megumi as well as some friends of the Kenshin-gumi were very confused about what happened to them.

            "You were gone for days."  Miss Megumi reported like a very upset mother at her child coming home late and the next phrase made it even more so.  "Where were you?"

            "Miss Megumi."  Kenshin smiled, "I think we should have some tea…it's going to be a long and _very unbelievable story…that it will."  _

* * *

            As the Kenshin-gumi and the Preventers were settling back into their normal routines as well as doing upkeep of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo as well as the Gundam mobile suits, there was something going on in a land that no one on Earth or in space could reach.  A place filled with riches, magic, and lush with life unlike anything anyone could ever see.  

            It was true that there were actually 12 ninjas in those mobile suits.  Only the 11 cyborgs had gotten out of the suits, but the 12th one went somewhere else.  He had escaped to another place and another time.  He came into a forest similar to the one outside of Tokyo but had such growth that it must have taken centuries or perhaps even a millennia to grow.  Still dressed in his ninja uniform, he decided that a change of clothes was in order.  He took off his mask and other dressings and discarded the weapons to reveal his true self underneath it all.  His true self had short sandy blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, a wide but handsome face, basically the kind of face that make women wish that their boyfriends looked like him (despite what they say to their boyfriends face).  Even his body was the same way, very built but not too built as if he was competing for Mr. Universe.  It was just enough to show a good deal of definition of each muscle group.  He was dressed in a deep red t-shirt and jeans along with a zip-up hooded sweater.   

He looked up to the sky and saw a small bird come down, he immediately recognized this bird.  Seeing its small body and yellow feathers, he raised his hand as a small makeshift perch as the bird landed.  The bird squawked a little bit at him as if his squawks were actual words.    

            "Calm down my friend."  The man had asked the bird in a very kind tone, "Let me give you the message."  

            He looked around and found a nearby rock that seemed perfect to write upon.  He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pen and a small pad and began to write upon it with the small yellow bird watching.

            _Master,_

_Everything has gone as you had planned.  The skills of the Preventers and the Kenshin-gumi have been just as you had predicted.  I believe that they are ready to face our enemies.  I have done all I can for you now master.  I await your next instructions for our next move against our enemies that hold you captive.  _

_                                                                                                                                                                                                Your faithful guard,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Loki_

            Loki took the note and rolled it up, he then took out a small piece of string and bound the note so that it may stay in its scroll formation.  He then took the other end of the string and handed it to the bird who then took it in its beak and flew up and away towards the northeast.  

            "I hope that we won't be too late."  Loki said to himself as he headed northward.

To be concluded…

The time has come…the tears have opened once again.  This time they've opened across several worlds.  The worlds of the After Colony Universe (Gundam Wing), the Future Century Universe (G-Gundam), Tokyo in the present day (Sailor Moon), Earth in the year 2015 (Evangelion), the planet Gunsmoke (Trigun), Japan in the 11th year of the Meiji Era (Rurouni Kenshin), a hotel in Paris (Lupin the Third), and in space on route to Heyfong (Outlaw Star).  

            All of these people are pulled into a world that defies imagination as well as reason.  Each one of them is guided by a sense of danger, of mystery, a wanting to know more about this place that they've come to, and the desire to get back home.  Each group is guided by forces that they can neither comprehend nor deny.  They will encounter great friends from other worlds, people of extraordinary powers and skill who say that they are "The Guards of The One", as well as deadly enemies as they trek their way across a savage land to a place that they've only seen in their dreams.  A place that stands at the very center of this world, where a cry for help calls for them, and they will be brought into their greatest adventure.  

            From the author that brought you GW Gundam, Trigundam, and Evangundam.  Comes a cross-over fan fiction of such magnitude that it will be a story unlike any ever told before it or perhaps will ever be told….one that spans across worlds and will bring them together…the tears will soon be open…and the answers will be found.  

**The ****Dark********Tower******

****

**Anime's**** Unite**

Coming soon to Fan Fiction.net


End file.
